My New Little Brother
by AnimeYaoiFangirl100
Summary: Sasori Akasuna lived alone with his grandmother but one morning changed their lives forever when a homeless women leaves her baby, Deidara, at their doorstep. Now Sasori has a younger brother and doesn't now what to do. Story is better than the summary.
1. Prologue

My New Little Brother

_Prologue_

Chiyo's POV

I got up and out of bed. I glanced at the alarm clock that is beside my bed to check the time. It was 9:10am. _Good a perfect time to get Sasori up for breakfast._ I thought to myself as I put on a long black and white robe then walked out the door of the room.

I lived in a two-story house. I used to live alone but now my grandson, Sasori, lives with me. Ever sense his parents were murdered he stayed with me. I never could figure out how to tell him. He was just so happy. Sasori believed that his parents went on a business trip, which is where they were at when they were killed. I knew that I couldn't protect him forever, but I could try. Sasori's room was on the top floor while mine was on the first floor. I went to the bottom of the stairs and called up them.

"Sasori! It's time to get up! Breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes!" I called knowing that he would hear it. Sasori was a light sleeper.

"All right Granny Chiyo! I will be down in a couple minutes!" I heard him call back as loud as he could. I nodded to myself and I watched as he came bounding down the stairs. Sasori was 4 years old. He had blood red hair and light brown eyes He had a small smile on his face. I looked down at him with surprise.

"That was fast Sasori. Do you have anything planned for today?" I asked him.

"No nothing special but I wanted to know what we were having before I got dresses." He explained.

"O.k well I was thinking that if you were willing to wait a little longer than 15 minutes I could probably make us some breakfast pizza." I said with a smile and I beamed as I saw his smile grow into a full fledged one.

"Okay I like that idea." He said as he went back up the stairs to his room. After he had disappeared up the stairs I turned around to go start making the pizza.

A few minutes later I heard Sasori come back down the stairs and he walked into the kitchen and I turned to him and asked.

"Are you feeling better Sasori?" Sasori had been sick for the past week and had not been aloud to leave the house.

"Yes I am and I want to go outside!" Sasori exclaimed. "Though I am getting tired of every Doctor that we go and see always think I am sick just because of my skin tone." He was right every appointment that he went to the doctors always thought that he was sick because of his complexion. It was stark white pale.

"So am I Sasori but it's not your fault that they can't tell that your not sick." I say and Sasori grumbled and I added. "Then maybe today you can go out."

"Yes!" Sasori said triumphantly.

"But only for a little bit." I warn.

"I just can't wait!" Just then the door bell rang. "I will get it!" Sasori calls retreating out of the kitchen.

"Fine just come and get me if it's important!" I call after him. _It better not be anybody that will frighten him or someone who has come to take him away from me._ I thought but I know for a fact that it wouldn't be the ladder and I also know that Sasori doesn't scare easy. _I need to stop fretting like this._ I tell myself as I took the sausage out of the pan and into a bowl. When I hear Sasori's uncertain voice coming from the other room.

"Granny Chiyo! I think that you need to come here!" He calls and I call back.

"O.k I will be right there Sasori!" After I turn the stove off I walk towards where Sasori is standing with the door still open. "Sasori you know better than to leave the door open like that." I scold and then he turns to look at me holding a piece of paper.

"But it is kinda important." He said pointing down onto the step at the doorway. My eyes widened as I see a baby laying there. It had blonde hair and it looked like a newborn.

"Oh my!" I exclaim.


	2. What to do?

_Chapter 1_

**Please enjoy this and it is short I am sorry. Forgive me. But read and enjoy!**

* * *

Sasori's POV

"I will get it!" I call as I retreat out of the kitchen towards the door.

"Fine just come and get me if it's important!" I hear Granny Chiyo call after me. _She frets way too much about me._ I opened the door and I was about to close it again when I looked down. My eyes widen as I see a little baby laying there. It has a piece of paper laying on him, or at least I thought it was a him. I picked it up and I yelled.

"Granny Chiyo!" I called in an uncertain voice. "I think that you need to come here!"

"O.k I will be right there Sasori!" I hear her call back. I look back down at the baby in the door way. I still hadn't shut the door. I was just puzzled that I didn't even think about it. I looked at the note in my hand. I knew that I could read all of it, I was exceptional to other kids my age. I could speak very well and I could read most things. So I started reading the note.

_I am sorry to have to leave my son with you like this. I heard about you from a friend. He said that you volunteered at the local shelter and Hospital. I talked with you a few times and you seem nice enough and I know that you take care of people in need of it. I am homeless. I had my son a few days ago and his father dumped me once he found out that I was pregnant. I can't afford to take care of myself let alone a baby. I know that you are already taking care of your grandson but I know that you can take care of my son. Please just give him a loving home. His name is Deidara. When he grows up, please tell him that I never wanted to give him up like I did. Tell him that I always will love him even though I didn't see him grow up._

"Sasori you know better than to leave the door open like that." I hear Granny Chiyo scold as she comes into the room. I turn to her still holding the note.

"But it's kinda important." I say just above a whisper and then I point down to the step where the baby, Deidara, was at. I watched as her eyes widened as she saw the baby.

"Oh my!" She exclaims. Successfully waking Deidara and he blinked up at me with azure blue eyes. I hand her the note as she says. "Sasori get the baby in here." I nodded and picked up Deidara and closed the door the best I could with my leg. I looked up at Chiyo once she got done reading the note. I looked at her expectantly.

"Granny Chiyo?" I ask. "What are we going to do with Deidara here?" I hold up Deidara a little higher. I watched as my grandmother shook her head a little.

"I am not sure Sasori." She said with a voice full of uncertainty. "I already have you to take care of. I will call someone later on to see what we can do about him." Just then Deidara started to cry. I glanced at him and then back up to my grandmother.

"Granny Chiyo I think that he misses his mother. " I say as I sit down in a chair and sit the baby on my lap because clearly Chiyo wasn't going to take him.

"That is most likely true Sasori but he is probably hungry too." She sighs then adds. "Sasori you don't eat much to begin with but we will need to feed Deidara before I can finish breakfast."

"Fine." Then I look from the crying baby in my arms to my grandmother who seemed confused. "Is his mother going to come back?" I ask.

"No. She won't be coming back." Granny Chiyo said as she stood up.

"Why not?"

"She just won't." As she goes back to the kitchen she calls over her shoulder. "Try and calm him down Sasori."

"How?" I called back. I never was good with people, I liked being on my own even when other kids came up to me, so how was I supposed to calm a baby down when I am not good with people? Other kids always thought I was trying to show off about how good I could talk and how I could read far better than the others my age so they avoided me but I don't mind, I enjoy being by myself.

"Anyway you can but be nice and do not hurt him." She answered as she disappears, leaving me with a crying baby. I was panicked to say the least. I had no idea how to take care of a child, okay I did know how to take care of myself but I had no clue how to take care of a new born baby. _What am I supposed to do?_ I wailed silently. Just then Deidara decided to start crying even louder than he already was.

"Hush, hush." I tried like my parents and grandmother did when I was little but when that didn't work I tried again. "Please be quiet!" When that didn't work I tried a different approach. I brought my hand up to the child's face and stroked his hair comfortingly. I continued, thinking that it would work after a while but the next thing I new Deidara had brought his little hand up and grabbed mine. I stared at him in surprise and let him bring my hand down to his mouth. He opened his mouth and started to suck on my index finger.

"Granny Chiyo!" I called, not sure if it was normal for a baby to do this or not.

"What is it Sasori? I will be there in a minute of two." Chiyo called back.

"Is it normal for a baby to suck on your fingers?"

"Yes it is." Chiyo said as she walked into the room with a bottle of warm milk. She smiled sweetly as she saw Deidara on my lap sucking on his finger. "He likes you. That's so sweet." She cooed.

"I wouldn't say that." I grumbled then another thought hit me. "Will he bite me?"

"No he won't. He isn't old enough to have teeth."

"Okay." I grumble, feeling irritated with myself. I knew that he wasn't old enough to bite me but I still asked the stupid question.

"Give him here." Chiyo said sitting down on the couch and I nodded. Getting to my feet I walked over to her and gave Deidara to her. To my dismay Deidara started to cry again as soon as I pulled my finger out of his mouth but he fell silent once Granny Chiyo placed the nipple of the bottle in front of his mouth and he started sucking on it. "Now Sasori will you please go get a blanket so that we can warm Deidara up." She said looking up from feeding the baby.

"Yes Granny Chiyo." I replied and turned around but before I could go to the closet and get a blanket I heard her add.

"Don't go to the hall closet. I keep the blankets up higher than you can reach. Go get a towel off the shelf in the bathroom."

I nodded and walked to the bathroom. I grabbed a towel and headed back to the living room. When I got back Deidara was already about done with the bottle and Chiyo was taking the bottle away from him. He looked up at her with sleep laden eyes.

"Here you go Granny Chiyo." I said quietly and gave her the towel, which she then wrapped around the baby.

"Thank you my little scorpling." Chiyo said kindly.

"Where will he sleep?" I ask her with a small smile. I liked it when she used the nickname that she had for me.

"Sasori I think that he will have to stay in your room for the moment." She sighed. I stared at her in dismay.

"Even tonight too?"

"Maybe, but you need to help me here. I can't take care of him by myself."

"Fine." I said and watched as she got to her feet. She walked up the stairs with me following close behind. She went into my room and gently placed the sleeping baby on my bed. She turned around and looked at me as she tucked him in.

"Sasori come on. We are going to let him sleep." And with that she left the room. I stared at the boy that was laying in my bed. _I am not used to a baby being around. So what am I supposed to do if we have to keep him? _I shook my head but I figured I wouldn't need to worry. Sadly it was true that I wasn't used to baby's being around. Yes I had 2 cousins but I didn't see them often enough. I shook my head and went out the door to go after Granny Chiyo.

I found her in the kitchen sitting at the table. She was looking at a small slip of paper that was in her hand. She looked up at me.

"Sasori I just made you some toast so you will have to make do with that." She told me.

"Okay." I said and sat down at the table where a plate with toast sat. I ate it slowly at first because I didn't want to get a stomach ache from eating too fast. That happened once and it was something that I didn't want to repeat.

"Sasori after you finish eating you can go outside." Granny Chiyo said with a smile.. I perked up at that and started to eat faster. Who really cared about getting a stomach ache anyway? Then I got up and grabbed my sweatshirt and ran outside without so much as another word to my grandmother. But before I got outside I heard a sigh escape from Granny Chiyo.

Chiyo's POV

I sighed as I watched Sasori run out the door happily. He had wanted to go outside for weeks and now he could. I was happy that he was happy and I always seemed to know what to do and how to make him happy. Yes I made him happy but at the moment I just don't know what to do. I already had Sasori to take care of and he was enough. _Could I handle taking care of another kid?_ I didn't know if I could handle it. Not by myself anyway and I didn't know how Sasori would take it anyway. I looked back at the phone number that I was holding in my hand.

"Well here goes nothing." I mutter as I grab the phone and dialed the number. After a few rings a voice spoke from the other end.

_"Hello. You have reached Child Services. How may I help you?"_

"Hello." I said. "My name is Chiyo Akasuna and I want to speak with Mr. Marshall."

_"Yes Mrs. Akasuna, Please wait a moment while I connect you to him."_

"Okay." I replied and the women on the other end transferred the call to the man I wanted to talk to.

_"Yes Chiyo. I wasn't expecting a call from you so what do you need? Is it about Sasori?"_

"No it is not about Sasori but I do need help." I tell Mr. Marshall.

_"With what?" _He sounded a little suspicious but then again I, wouldn't blame him. I wasn't the type of person that would ask for help even if I needed it.

"Well we found this baby..." I started.

* * *

**I know I am just mean like this. I know it is short and I am sorry about that but at least we are getting somewhere. **

**Chiyo has a larger role than I would like her to but it comes with Deidara and Sasori being so young so she has to have her own POV too. Her role will lesson with time. **

**I thank my wonderful reviewers! They all get Breakfast Pizza! :) Yummy! *Starts eyeing the pieces of delicious Breakfast Pizza***

**Also please review. Reviews make me happy and make me update faster. I also don't know when I will get this updated sense I need to work on my school grades. So please don't kill me if I don't hurry! *Gives you cookies so you won't kill me***


	3. We will be keeping him

Chapter 2

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated this in a while and I will try and update this more often.**

* * *

Sasori's POV

"Granny Chiyo why are we here?" I ask looking up at my grandmother, who sat in the chair next to me holding Deidara in her arms.

"To talk to an old friend." Was her answer.

"Who?" I asked. I remember being here somewhere around 6 or 7 months ago but I really didn't know why. I remember Granny Chiyo talking to a man that I didn't know but I couldn't understand what they were saying and also they had the receptionist keep me away and out of the conversation. I wonder if they will do that again this time.

"Lady Chiyo." I looked up to see a young women in maybe her 20's speaking to my grandmother. "Mr. Marshall will see you now."

"Thank you." Granny Chiyo said and stood up with Deidara. "Come on Sasori." I got up and followed her. So I wouldn't be left out this time. We walked into a room were a man with brown hair and glasses sat in a chair behind a desk.

"Hello Chiyo. It is nice to see you again." He said. I assumed that he was Mr. Marshall.

"Likewise. I just wish it was on different circumstances." Granny Chiyo said. She sat down in a chair in front of the desk while I sat in the one beside it. Deidara was awake and looking wide eyed around the room.

"So as I said we found this baby boy on our step yesterday. What should I do?"

"Well sense you are Sasori's guardian," At a glare from Chiyo he added. ", for the moment I don't know if you should be taking care of another child. Your taking care of a 4 year old and I know that that's probably hard enough to do. So in my opinion I would hand him over to Child Services."

"That's what you suggested last time too."

"I know and I didn't force you, just like I won't force you now. All I know is that it would be best for the child if he were placed into Child Services so that a foster family can take care of him or so that he can get adopted by some people who can give him all that he needs."

"Are you saying that I am incapable of taking care of a child?"

"No but I am saying that it will be difficult taking care of another child, especially a baby."

"What is going to happen with Deidara?" I ask.

"Sasori hush. I told you to let me talk." Granny Chiyo told me.

"No, it's okay. He is just curious." Mr. Marshall said. He looked at me and said. "Deidara is going to head to new home."

"Wait we haven't decided anything yet." Granny Chiyo said. "What exactly would happen to him if I let you take him?"

"Well he would be well taken care of until he gets adopted."

"Isn't there a chance that he wouldn't get adopted?"

"A chance but it's very small."

"I don't care if it's small or large I will not take that chance."

"Then what will you do?" Mr. Marshall asks. "You already have to take care of Sasori until his parents return, how do you plan on taking care of another child?" At that moment Deidara started moving around on Granny Chiyo's lap trying to climb over her in my direction.

"I don't know but I will think of something." Deidara started to try and grab towards me. Both adults looked at the baby and back at me.

"He is very responsive for only a few days old. Are you sure about his age?"

"Yes it said so in the note itself." Granny Chiyo said and then when Deidara didn't stop trying to reach for me she handed him to me. He instantly calmed down and snuggled into my chest.

"That's strange." Mr. Marshall said. "So I will ask you again Chiyo. What will you do?"

"We will keep him and Sasori can help me with him." Chiyo said smiling down at me and Deidara.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. I am not going to let this child suffer so from now on his name will be Deidara Akasuna."

"Very well but if you change your mind or need help with him and Sasori let me know. I will help."

"I can take care of myself." I say, indignantly.

"Sasori is right. He can take care of himself and he can help me take care of Deidara if he needs it. If we need your help we know where to find you." Granny Chiyo said. "Come on Sasori, let's go home and get Deidara situated." She then leaves the room with me following closely behind carrying Deidara in my arms.

Once we were in the car I held onto Deidara while Granny Chiyo drove. I looked down at Deidara and smiled softly. _I will try to be the best big brother that I can be, I promise._

* * *

**I am so glad I finally finished this chapter and there will be a few time skips in this story too. Hope you like it! Also sorry that it was so short this was my only idea for this chapter but the next chapters will be longer.**

**Review?**


End file.
